pikminfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pikmin : The grand untold war
In this game, (note it’s not even being programmed if you can program please help) the grand pikmin war breaks out. All pikmin choice a side being light or dark, the story is set millons upon millons of years before Olimar visited witch is why when Olimar came the pikmin trip and some never apear because they don’t trust each other. And I have a club to sign up for editing this. commanders Inferno Flood Shock what are commanders commanders are the games captains but they have ability’s and they can also be thrown higher and are smaller and don’t wear a suit area’s The forbidden �� All light cave Pikmin ship cave Water falls Blue’s cave Water geyser Fire spread Green fire Lava caves Final lava pikmin Dark base Sundown caves Plasm carvern Pik moon Gravity’s cave Rest In Peace dark side pikmin this is the pikmin area returning pikmin : winged pikmin. purple pikmin. red pikmin. yellow pikmin. blue pikmin. strangly it seems that rock and white pikmin don’t show up. new pikmin : Gravity pikmin Whistle pikmin Grass pikmin Green pikmin Sly pikmin Cunning pikmin Cutting pikmin Oof pikmin Light pikmin Dark pikmin (boss) dark side pikmin Sly pikmin Purple Pikmin Blue pikmin Oof pikmin Cutting pikmin Gravity pikmin Dark pikmin (boss) new modes easy mode easy mode is for people who have never played pikmin before, you can get up to 650 pikmin in the field, enemy’s have less health and are slower, all pikmin are the speed of white. And they all have the attack of a landing purple and purple is two times more. normal mode this is for people who have played pikmin before but have not played in a while, you can have 200 pikmin on the field, and enemy’s are slower. hard mode this is the mode that acts like most Pikmin games. No modifers dark mode much harder and was going to be named hardcore mode, you can only have 70 pikmin on the field, the days only last 8 minutes, all pikmin are half as fast, and half as strong, you only have 1 life and a pikmin extinction is a lose of that pikmin type unless you make a new save, you can’t go back in time, enemy’s are twice as fast and strong, bosses have twice the health, and you can’t use go here. You unlock this after winning hard mode. co-op mode this acts as normal mode but if you win you get a new difficult, in this 2-6 people can play and the president AND Charlie shows up, and you can always have at least 100 pikmin on the field, (it’s not limited on dark mode) and you can find white pikmin. All online mode this allows you to play online, all the modes. misson mode i felt this was important enough to have its own area, it allows you to use dark side pikmin on some maps. The maps are The drum The piano Gummadoon (6/8/2022) The hotel (7/8/2022) Festival of pikmin (13/11/2022) The juice of life (16/5/2023) The origin plain (13/7/2023) challange mode challange mode is a area of sub levels and challenges you to complete a new cave randomly selected from 12 to play Deep cave Mega pixel TBC ship parts. Engine Left stabilizer Right stabilizer The couch enemys returning Bulborb Swooping Snitchbug Wollywog Smoky Progg Puffy Blowhog Puffstool Mushroom Pikmin Emperor Bulblax new enemys Wafer wraith Fire wraith Melting bulborb Bulbeab Bashing batha Magic bulborb bosses Wafer log Tar wolly wog Firey beast Plasm wraith DarkCategory:Pikmin Category:Pikmin : the untold war